


No Hiding

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing that Arthur can keep from Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Written for kitty_fic who asked for Merlin/Arthur, Christmas weddings & proposals. Also covers the prompt of three white cakes for my fic tac toe card from the LJ Community merlin_writers. Master list is [here](http://alafaye.insanejournal.com/323155.html).

Merlin's hair was a mess and he still had a bit of flour on his cheek, but the table where the cakes--three cakes, really who needed three cakes for their wedding?--was beautifully set. It was a bit too much, Arthur had to admit, looking around and wincing at the effect, but it was nice. The cakes didn't take away from the effect or look out of place (Arthur would one day figure out how Merlin did that, color coordinating so well with the decorators). 

"A Christmas wedding, huh?" Arthur asked where he was standing perfectly still, completely out of the way. (If it wasn't Christmas Eve, Arthur would be at home. However, it was and so Arthur couldn't help but follow Merlin everywhere. This was the last thing either of them had to do before leaving for a secluded hotel for a vacation that they both needed.)

Merlin shrugged and turned the middle cake a quarter to the left. "It's what they wanted. They paid me well for it so I couldn't turn it down."

Arthur hummed. "Well, it does look nice."

"Too much white," Merlin argued, wrinkling his nose.

Arthur made a note--he didn't like all the white, but he'd have given Merlin all the white he wanted. "And at Christmas?" he asked, trying to sound neutral. 

"Gaudy?" Merlin asked aloud and then blushed when he realized he'd said it aloud. "But seriously. How do they plan to celebrate their anniversary in the future? They'll be so busy with Christmas that their anniversary will be forgotten in the rush."

Arthur pounced on that. "So you don't think getting married around a holiday is a good idea."

Merlin sighed and stepped back from his cakes. He removed his apron, signaling that his part was done. Arthur was glad; he wanted to get on the road before it got any busier. 

"Arthur, when our wedding will be and what decorations we have and all of the other details will only be discussed if and when you actually propose," Merlin said.

Arthur blinked. "Who said anything about our wedding? I certainly didn't."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "I have known you since we were kids and I know what you sound like when you want to know something, but don't want anyone to know that you want to know."

"That...almost didn't make sense."

"Arthur, you've been planning our wedding in your head for at least the last year. I've seen you sneaking peeks at the wedding magazines and the portfolios I get from the wedding planners I work with. You were asking me questions about this color scheme and what I think about dates. You, sir, are planning on proposing and I am telling you that there will be no details until I have a proposal."

Arthur smiled. A little. "I did want to surprise you."

Merlin sighed and looped his fingers into Arthur's pants so he could pull him close. "You couldn't hide anything from me."

Well, there was the ring that Arthur had snuck into his luggage earlier. He'd picked it up at the jewelers and put it away while Merlin was finishing the cakes that morning. That was still a surprise. Arthur grinned against Merlin's lips. "I suppose I can't."

Merlin shook his head and kissed him. "Let's get going. I am done here and we have a hotel bed to christen."

Arthur's grin grew. Tomorrow, he decided. He would propose tomorrow.


End file.
